Damsel in distress
by Paulad
Summary: In distress or not, she will change their lives...


DAMSEL IN DISTRESS?

Starring: Jensen Ackles (Dean), Jared Paladecki (Sam), Misha Collins (Castiel) and me (Lillian)

She woke up that morning having the worst hangover possible, even with her eyes closed her head still spins, she wished right there to trade her head with a punching box's ball, maybe it felt better than her right now, maybe, that would hurt less.  
Soon after she walked out the door of her house, her mother stood in the front porch waving a set of keys and yelled:  
" Lilly, your keys!" She turned around and walked back the steps separating them, kissed her cheek:  
"Thanks mom!" Returned to the side walk and as she always used to do, walked to her job as an Orthodontist's secretary 15 blocks away; less than 2 blocks later she felt as if she'd be followed by more than just one person, she turned around in several occasions but no one was there; for as long as she can remember, she could always tell before hand if something bad was gonna happen and this was of those cases, she dug her hand inside her purse and looked for a pepper spray she always carry with her, about to take it out and shoot, from behind her a finger touches her temple and before she could even blinked she saw herself inside a crappy and bad tasted hotel room with 3 guys starring at her, the blond one of the three jumped up from a chair "Wow! Cass, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Dean. Sam."  
"Who's she?" Sam said  
"She is to be protected." Castiel responded.  
Backing down tripping in a coffee table, pointing at every one and stammering at the same time:  
"Who. Who. Who. Are. Are. You pe. People?" Dean tried to reach for her but she slapped his hand raising her voice  
"DON'T...touch me!"  
He backed down a step touching his chest and pointing behind  
"I'm Dean, he is my brother Sam, and he is Castiel, we won't hurt you, I swear!" Tried to come near her but she got hysterical  
"Stay right there!"  
"Don't be afraid Lillian, Dean is right, we won't hurt you" Castiel said in a calm voice, when her eyes met his, she relaxed, something in them made her feel peaceful inside

" How do you know my name?" Castiel walked a few steps toward her  
"I know everything there is to know about you"  
Dean got to his side "Then you won't mind in sharing..."  
Lillian's intuition told her to seat, sooner or later she'd do it, Castiel put his hands on his overcoat's pockets  
"All I can say is that she is important"  
"For what?" She asked intrigued, Sam looked at Castiel and with the same tone that Castiel used  
"To angel's business?"  
"For all mankind" She stood up as she eyes opened wide, waving her hands  
"Let me call a mental institution, you all need straight jackets! I'm going home"  
Took the door's knob in her hand and Castiel  
"You live in L.A. Lillian, we are in Santa Rosa, New Mexico"

"What!? How did I get here?"  
"Castiel brought you here...he is an angel" Dean.  
Giggled "Yeah right! I'm getting out of here!" She turned around again, Castiel stood straight in the middle of the room  
"Lillian, look at me" Not knowing why, she did, in that moment, the lights of the room switched on and off and the shadow of the angel's wings reflected on the wall behind him, she  
".GOD!" Sam was perplex, he had never seen that before and even after it ended, he still couldn't snap out of it, taking advantage of that and half scared, Lillian walked out the door well, she ran like hell out the door, Dean  
"Well done Cass!" Shook his head and followed her  
" Lillian wait! I know how crazy that sounds...Wait!"  
Out of nowhere, two men with black eyes took her by each arm, Dean was less than 8 feet away  
"Take your hand off her" Both smiled ironically and disappeared. Slamming the door behind him, Dean  
"Great! You are still here! Spill your guts out before I apply my hell tricks on you"

"What happened?"  
"Two demons just took her, well Cass, I'm waiting!"  
"Lillian is one of those people with a heaven's gift, she's an Empathic, she doesn't know it but she'll come to her powers, soon"  
"Why would demons want her?"  
"Yeah, Empathy doesn't seem so important" Dean express  
"Well Dean, you are wrong because her empathy is gonna allow her to heal with a touch"  
"Meaning?" Dean  
"Jesus touch! SHE has it!!??" Sam  
"Yes!" Casteil said  
"How do we get her back?" Dean  
"With the help of your knife and me with you, I can't screw it up again"

Sam and Dean raised a brow at him, the have known him for over a year and he never used human slang before  
"Wait here, I'll come back soon" Castiel said before he disappeared.  
Dean opened the door of the room and wanted to walk outside; Sam took him by his shoulder  
"Where are you going?"  
" I can't seat back and do nothing" About to get to his beloved Impala, Castiel manifested  
"I thought I said to stay in your room"  
"Yeah well mom, I thought of making myself useful just in case you'd take longer that this" Sam joined them  
"Where is she?"

Castiel put a finger in their foreheads and both saw themselves in the middle of the street, with expensive houses all around them  
"Could you please let us know that you are about to do that, 'cause I hate it!"  
"She's in the basement of that house" Castiel said pointing at a brick exterior mansion in the middle of the street and behind them  
"How did you know in exactly which house?" Sam  
"An angel is connected to its charges, all I needed was to be in a higher plane to get that connection"  
"So, you have a GPS on me too?" Dean  
"Yes!"  
They made their way inside the house killing no less than 10 demons but, nothing was preparing them for what was about to come, 5 demons were torturing her, Castiel took one, Dean stabbed the other, Sam stood still in his place, looked at the situation and when one of the demons wanted to hurt Dean from behind, he knew he had to do it, he had to use his powers, he wasn't sure if he still had them in him but he had to try, raised a hand and the demon began to choke, he was giving his best and suddenly his eyes turned black, he realized it and stopped, when Dean saw his brother's eyes a second later, with all the anger in the world, he dug that knife in a side of it's stomach. 2 demons were still with her, Dean looked at her through them and it look as if she would faint, she was tighten to a chair, her head lowered a few inches, her arms had cut and blood was dripping form them, Lillian suddenly looked up and addressing to the two demons  
"OH-OH! You won't like what's coming!"

Castiel covered Sam with his body and yelled  
"Dean, Lillian, close your eyes!"  
They did and this blinding light came out of nowhere, killing the two demons in the room, after it went away, Castiel looked at her and in a move of his hand, the handcuffs on her wrists and ankles fell, Dean  
"What was that!"  
"An Archangel" She said  
"Something bad was coming for the Archangel to step up, making the ultimate cleaning"  
Sam helped Lillian to get up and barely hanging from his neck  
"Would anyone explain why did I know that an archangel did this?".  
Back in their hotel room, Sam was healing her forearm's cuts  
"So, I've powers, why?"  
"Nobody knows why certain people are chosen to carry certain gifts, you future must be of great importance" Castiel said  
"Can't I just give them back? I just want to be normal!"  
"You have no idea how much I understand"  
Sam said, Lillian put a weird face again and took him by the wrist, both closed their eyes at the same time and this glow passed from him to her, when the glow went away, Dean  
"What was that?"  
"She just healed him" Castiel responded for her  
"How?" Dean  
"I'm bearing his pain now"  
She looked at Sam and  
"I can't take the demon blood away but, I hope that helped".  
Sometime later and now at night, Lillian was looking at the stars outside the brother's room, Dean came near her  
"How did you know about Sam's demon blood?"  
"The same way I know about what you did in hell or the words you said to Sam in your last fist fight before he took the dark side, I feel them both aching inside you"  
Castiel showed up again "It's time to go home Lillian"  
Without a word, Lillian hugged Dean, he hugged her back and the same glow came out of him to her, they split and a simple smile was enough to say good bye, Castiel put a hand on her shoulder and just like that we was gone, marking a before and after in him.

THE END.


End file.
